Uchiha and Wolf
by Onlin3Mast3r
Summary: When Madara Uchiha came close to completing the Eye of the Moon Plan, he was betrayed by an ally and sent to another dimension. How will the 'Number One' Uchiha react in a world different from the Elemental Nations? Will he still carry out his plan, or will he come to accept the world as it is? Strictly Madara/Holo. Indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Madara Uchiha has been betrayed by his ally and sent to another world against his will. How will the 'Number One' Uchiha react? Will he still carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan, or will he accept the world as it is?

**Disclaimer:** Onlin3Mast3r does not own Naruto, Spice and Wolf, or any other copyrighted story that is used in this fan fiction. Please support the official releases.

**Pairing:** Madara/Holo. There will be no harem; period.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'll admit that I am slightly nervous about uploading this since it's my first story, but I thought it'd be worth a shot. I always wanted to write my own story since I came across fan fiction stories a few months ago. Now that I got my lazy butt up to write one, I can only hope it goes well.

So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Madara Uchiha felt invincible atop the Juubi's husk. He had just finished sealing the Hachibi, and now after years of waiting and careful planning, his Eye of the Moon Plan was at its last stages. All that stood in his way now was the rest of the Shinobi Alliance and the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Pitiful," he commented on the status of the Shinobi Alliance. They were to less than half of their original 80,000, leaving them in a bad position. Why was he fighting the world with only Obito, the Zetsu clone army, and himself? Well that's simple; he wanted to have true peace by casting Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon. On the other hand, the Shinobi Alliance thought of it as taking away their free will.

Unfortunately for them, Madara did not have any plans to stop and would carry out his goal. At this point, no one even had the power to stop him, and as soon as he captured the last jinchuuriki, the world would see peace. With his immortal body, infinite amounts of chakra, sharingan and rinnegan combo, and the Juubi, he would literally be a god.

However, the last jinchuuriki continued to stall his plan by giving everyone hope. Hope that they had the strength to defeat a god such as Madara Uchiha; hope that they could create peace through their own means.

Naruto Uzumaki was the heart of the Shinobi Alliance and the very person that they must protect with their lives; without him, they would lose the war. That blond-haired boy, with his foolish looking whisker marks and kill-me orange jumpsuit, possessed the strongest of the tailed beasts. The Kyuubi, also known as Kurama, was the last remaining piece to complete the Juubi.

Originally, the tailed beasts were of one being; the Juubi, also known as the Ten-Tailed Beast. Near his death, the Sage of the Six Paths split up the godly entity into 9 different beings, ranging from the Ichibi to the Kyuubi in terms of tails and power.

Madara inwardly smirked at the greatest mistake the Sage had made. The Sage didn't likely plan for the Juubi to ever be revived in this way, only so that it could be used to cast an eternal illusion upon the world and it's inhabitants.

In fact, it's almost like the Sage wanted Madara to succeed since his life's deeds pointed to that. First, he split the Juubi into 9 different beings, allowing for them to someday be reformed; second, he created the moon, the very thing needed to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi on; and third, he gave one of his children the sharingan.

Yep, definitely a mistake.

Alas, Madara reminisced for long enough and focused back on the weaklings scattered below him. Standing far in the distance from the towering Juubi husk was Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Naruto Uzumaki, and a large flock of cannon fodder. The rest of the Shinobi Alliance barely even reached 20,000 in numbers at this point.

Zetsu sure did his job well for being so weak, making Madara slightly respect him.

Just slightly.

"Obito," Madara said in an authoritative voice. His masked ally, who stood atop the Juubi's husk along with him, looked at him awaiting his order. "Deal with the Kyuubi brat." He condescendingly looked down upon everyone else, frowning at the worthless shinobi. "I will handle the others."

Obito Uchiha was his puppet, his tool, and was the very person who allowed him to get this far. He wore the infamous black robes of the mercenary group, Akatsuki, with small red clouds at the base. Covering his face was not his original orange spiral mask, but a white mask with black, circular markings covering it, similar to the rinnegan, with 3 tomoe holes; 2 of which were used for seeing through the mask with his sharingan and rinnegan. On his back was Madara's gunbai, a powerful weapon that he had used before his death.

Before Madara's death, he had trained Obito with as much as he could teach him, including his goals and ideals. After his death, Obito set out to capture all the tailed beasts, and by the time Madara was revived, Obito had already captured 7 of the 9. Not too bad in Madara's opinion, although he knew had he been the one running things, the Eye of the Moon Plan would have been successful long, long ago.

At least now that he's immortal, thanks to Edo Tensei, he wouldn't have to worry about death ruining his plans.

Obito nodded at his order, jumped down from his perch atop the Juubi, and charged at Naruto with gunbai in hand. On the other hand, Madara remained in his place and carefully gauged his opponents strengths and weaknesses with his fully matured sharingan; specifically Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy.

Madara had heard about Kakashi from his time spent with Obito before his death. In that time, he learned that Kakashi had taken Obito's left sharingan and created a unique jutsu called the Chidori, which derived from adding the lightning element to Minato Namikaze's Rasengan. Because of Kakashi's sharingan though, he would have to assume that Kakashi had a large array of jutsu's as well thanks to the sharingan's jutsu copying ability.

"_Perhaps he has Kamui like Obito,_" Madara asked himself in wonder. "_If he does though, he may prove troublesome._"

He would have to admit that he didn't know anything about Guy, but he could prove himself somewhat of an acceptable opponent; at least more so than those surrounding him and Kakashi. However, his green spandex outfit was hideous, if not more so, than Naruto's orange jumpsuit. Madara would be sure to abolish such an outfit when he creates the new world.

"_So it's begun,_" he thought to himself excitedly when he noticed that Obito had begun his fight with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It did mildly surprise him that the Kyuubi would willingly work with Naruto, allowing him to freely use his chakra and make him appear as though an orange fire covered him. When he thought about it though, maybe the Kyuubi just wanted to get back at him for being used at the Valley of the End in his battle against Hashirama Senju; his old rival.

Madara saw that Naruto's allies were about to enter the fight and decided that he'd make it unfair by placing himself on the field. With a quick series of Shunshins, he appeared in front of the shinobi trying to aid the Kyuubi brat, causing them to stop dead in their tracks, and in turn leave Obito to deal with Naruto; alone. He would have done the same had he been in their place. He did, after all, call a meteor out of the sky; 2 meteors, to be precise.

But who's counting?

No one made a sound or moved as they stood in front of the man who was like a god, if not one already. As the sound of Naruto and Obito's battle was heard from behind him, a swift breeze swept past Madara, swaying his pure black, spiky hair that freely hung down to his waist. His bangs framed his face and covered his right eye, giving him an intimidating, yet badass appearance.

The most noticeable aspect of him was the maroon colored samurai-like armor. Underneath the plated armor was a black high-collared, long sleeve shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, and gloves. Wrapped around the area around his ankles was a white bandage-like cloth.

"You won't stop us Madara!"

"We're the Shinobi Alliance!"

"You're just one man!"

Madara swore that he heard something, but it must have just been the wind. It's quite interesting for them to think that they stood a chance against him, so he decided to do the most interesting thing to do at this time, which was to completely destroy their morale for the second time today.

The first time was the 2 meteors.

And the soon-to-be second time will be another meteor.

Truly, they wouldn't expect a third one, but that's what makes it all the more entertaining. It brought a smile to his face thinking of the last time when he saw their faces when they fell into despair and utter hopelessness. That was what they got for getting in the way of him, Madara Uchiha.

With the trademarked Uchiha scowl present on his face, he instantly summoned Susanoo and, at an untraceable speed, went through the Ram, Snake, and Bird hand signs for the Tengai Shinsei; his meteor jutsu.

When he did that though, and nothing happened, Kakashi instantly realized what was going on and shouted, "Run! It's another meteor!" The other shinobi, including Might Guy, looked at him in confusion until they saw the colossal shadow looming over the earth.

Madara was highly amused when it had the same effect as the last time since every one of them froze in fear. He Looked behind him and noticed that Obito and Naruto had moved their fight farther away in that short amount of time, which was a good thing in this case; he had nearly forgotten about them. Well, he did forget about them, but when you're surrounded by insects, you tend to get distracted.

Whoops.

It wouldn't be good to drop a meteor on an ally's head though, especially while they're alive and still of some use. And, if he killed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, he'd have to wait several years until the Kyuubi reformed so that he could seal it into the Juubi's husk. Not that it'd matter much since he could always just revive an incomplete Juubi with 8 of the 9 tailed beast's power, leaving him with the ability to temporarily hold the world under his Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Temporarily as in decades.

He shook his head slightly to diffuse those thoughts and instead focused on backing away from ground zero. Even if he did get revived because of Edo Tensei, it still wouldn't be fun being buried underneath a giant meteor. So, after deactivating his Susanoo, he once again used a quick series of Shunshins and appeared on his perch looking down at the scattering figures.

Soon after, he was genuinely surprised when Obito had showed up with a heavily bleeding and unconscious jinchuuriki tossed limply across his shoulder. Madara originally thought that Obito would have failed him in that task since Naruto was unpredictable, leaving it up to him to finish the job. "Well done, Obito," Madara praised his puppet. "After the meteor strikes, we will seal the Kyuubi into the husk and begin the resurrection process."

"Understood," Obito said stoically, showing no traces of emotion. However, behind the mask, Obito was grinning madly, something that Madara hadn't seen.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the feeling of unrest, but let it be for now. He fixed his eyes on the colossal mass of rock in the distance that was plummeting down towards the the Shinobi Alliance's forces. "_I'm surprised that so many of them are still just standing there like the fools they are. And Onoki isn't even here to save them this time._" He smirked as he remembered his victory over all the 5 Kage at once. Of course, he left no survivors. "_At this rate, there will be no one left to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on..._"

And then it happened.

The meteor impacted the ground below it, sending shock waves and bone crushing tremors throughout the land. Anyone nearby the point of impact was instantly crushed to death with no chance of recovery. Dust soared outwards, clouding the view of the ground for miles and sent the remaining Shinobi into panic and disarray. The upper half of the meteor was unstable and collapsed, sliding down the sides like an avalanche. Those unfortunate enough to be caught in the tidal wave of boulders and dirt were either instantly killed or would soon suffocate to death from being buried alive.

It was a massacre unlike any other. Not even Minato and his famed Hiraishin matched this level of death during his time in the 3rd Shinobi War. A deathly silence filled the battlefield by the end of it. Not even the sound of injured Shinobi was heard, which could only mean one thing.

Total annihilation.

Madara was ecstatic from finally getting this close to his goal; he could feel it already. And yet, he couldn't help but feel a void in his chest at the loss of so many people by his hands. He scoffed at the idea of him regaining his sense of morality and emotions. At the same time, he placed the Uchiha's trademark scowl on his face and collected his thoughts. It wouldn't matter if he regained his sense of morality anyways since there would be no forgiveness for this.

Facing Obito, Madara reached out and took the Kyuubi jinchuuriki from him. He hopped off the Juubi's husk and landing on the ground without making a sound. He distanced himself from the Juubi for the extraction process and tossed Naruto's unconscious form to the ground carelessly. Madara faced the Juubi and activated his rinnegan while Obito continued to watch from atop the husk.

Madara controlled the husk and shot out chakra chains from its mouth to extract the Kyuubi. When the chains reached Naruto's stomach, they pierced it, and with a fierce tug on the chains, a massive blob of red chakra was ripped from Naruto's seal. It ended as quickly as it had started. The Kyuubi was now sealed inside of the Juubi and only awaited Madara's command to revive it.

Obito jumped down from the Juubi and landed on the opposite side of Naruto's body from Madara. Both stood facing the Juubi and stared at it in a sense of relief, or perhaps eagerness; their time for peace was near. "We're finally here," Obito muttered quietly to himself, but Madara heard him well and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "I'll see you soon, Rin... Kakashi."

Madara nodded, despite Obito not being able to see it. He wouldn't kill off Obito just yet; after he had the Juubi sealed inside of him. "It's time," Madara said with his deep, commanding voice. With his rinnegan activated, he formed a single hand sign and sent the command to revive the Juubi in all its former glory.

Raw power and killing intent pulsed off of the Juubi in waves as it screamed out in a terrifying roar. The Juubi clutched its face in agony; its 9 eyes wide open and bloodshot as blood leaked out like tears, running down its face. The ground quaked under the immense and godly pressure it gave off, sending debris flying in every direction. The sky turned blood-red in color as its power continued to fluctuate.

Madara was extremely impressed by the amount of chakra he felt radiating from the Juubi. If the Juubi were actually intelligent, he may have come to respect it because of its power. "_It is a shame that I won't have the time to fight you,_" Madara thought with some disappointment. "_But don't worry, your power will be put to good use._"

Before he realized it, he felt his control over the Juubi weaken and die out completely, leaving him in a state of shock and disbelief. "_Impossible,_" he roared out in his mind in anger and confusion. "_There's no way the Juubi could have broken free of my control! My eyes are perfect; far superior to that of the Sage's own eyes. So how did I lose control?_"

Obito noticed Madara's slightly widened eyes and smiled evilly from behind his mask. This was exactly what he wanted to happen. Due to some minor alterations on the Juubi's husk, he was able to make it so that he would be the one in control, not Madara, as soon as it was in the process of being revived. With him in control, he would reshape the world in his own image, not of Madara's. "So you noticed it," Obito said mockingly, revealing his true allegiance.

Madara glared at Obito and scowled heavily. "What are you saying," he demanded in a low tone as he narrowed his eyes. "Obito?" He already knew what Obito was going to say based of the tone he had used, but it still surprised him. To think that he was originally going to be the one to betray Obito, but instead ended up getting betrayed by him. "_How ironic..._"

"It's simple, really," Obito said cheerfully, suddenly reverting to his Tobi persona which slightly confused Madara. "Tobi doesn't like your plan, so Tobi made his own!" Madara's scowl somehow deepened even more at his response. His plan was perfect, so what could this imbecile do that an Uchiha couldn't? "Isn't that great, Ma-da-ra?!" Tobi was now dancing wildly while he whipped his arms around randomly as the Juubi continued to roar out not too far from them.

It looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Anyways," Tobi said, gaining some seriousness in his voice as he looked directly into Madara's visible rinnegan. "Tobi can't kill you because of Edo Tensei..." Tobi jumped up and down, switching from foot to foot each time he landed, while he pointed at Madara. "... but Tobi can send you far, far away! It's like an adventure!"

"Don't mess with me, OBITO," Madara yelled out in anger, leaking massive amounts of killing intent that would send a Kage packing, causing Tobi to falter slightly. Madara was seething even more than Sasuke did when he died by his hands seconds after turning over a new leaf by assisting Naruto and the Shinobi Alliance. Obito, at the time, was shocked to see that his years of fueling the boy's rage to get him on their side was for naught.

But unfortunately for Sasuke, he said that it took an Uchiha to kill an Uchiha.

And Madara was undoubtedly the strongest Uchiha.

Tobi calmed down and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Who's Obito," he asked innocently. "Tobi is Tobi," Tobi declared proudly with his fist pumped to his chest. "That means Tobi is not Obito and Obito is not Tobi!" Madara's visible eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Tobi whipped his head towards the Juubi and cheered happily, "Ding! The Juubi's done."

Sure enough, the Juubi had stopped roaring and was now staring directly at the two of them, or more specifically, Madara, with its single rinnegan eye. Madara must have missed its apparent transformation in his rage since it looked nothing like it did before. The 10 tails of the Juubi swayed menacingly behind it's back, threatening to crush mountains, as it stared at them. "Time to go then! Don't worry though, I made this just for you!"

Madara had reached his breaking point and lunged towards Tobi at impossible speeds in an attempt to rip out his soul using his Human Path. As soon as he went above Naruto's body, Tobi switched back to his Obito persona and said in a cold voice, "Juubi Kamui."

Obito's visible sharingan eye morphed into the mangekyou sharingan. While siphoning off the chakra from the Juubi at a rapid rate, Obito activated a Juubi chakra powered Kamui to send Madara someplace other than his pocket dimension; something he has never done before. Why? Because he didn't want to get annihilated by Madara when he went into his pocket dimension for safety. Of course, Obito didn't really have an idea where Madara would go, but he didn't care.

This world was now his; his to shape however he pleased.

Before Madara had even reached the man he was about to rip to shreds, he felt himself get pulled into a distortion that had suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes widened completely, knowing full well that if he fell into Obito's Kamui, he could never complete his plan. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. Everything became black. No light was seen; no sound was heard; no feeling was felt; but Madara was alive...

… and he was absolutely furious.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? I hope you liked it.

Anyways, now to talk about updates on the story:

First, I'll let everyone in on a secret; the second chapter is already finished. However, I'm not uploading it until chapter 3 is done, that way I have the chance to look through the reviews and fix any mistakes or change the story accordingly.

Secondly, don't expect quick updates; maybe 1 or 2 in a month. If it's longer than that... well, please be patient; I am doing this for free. But if it's shorter than that, then happy early birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Onlin3Mast3r does not own Naruto, Spice and Wolf, or any other copyrighted story that is used in this fan fiction. Please support the official releases.

**Voice:**

"Hello World!" - Speaking.

"_Goodbye World!_" - Thoughts.

**A/N:** I guess this means 'Happy Early Birthday' since it's an early chapter. So far all the reviews have been positive which I am thankful for. I'm glad that you like it and I hope that I continue to maintain, if not improve, the quality of this fan fiction.

Without further ado, here's the second chapter of My Name Is Madara!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

If there was a word that could express how angry Madara was at this moment, he would like to know it. Obito had apparently succeeded in forcing him out of the Elemental Nations since he was now floating aimlessly in a dark void. Despite there being no light in this strange place, he was somehow able to see his own body as he continued to drift uncontrollably.

At first, he had tried to use his infinite amount of chakra and control over gravity, thanks to Edo Tensei and the Rinnegan respectively, in a futile attempt to get out or at least stop this nauseating spinning. Of course, it had failed since he was unable to call upon his chakra, something that left him slightly worried and even more infuriated than he was before. "_If I ever find you, Obito..._"

This unique opportunity did, however, give him the chance to come up with a new course of action. He had failed in becoming the jinchuuriki of the Juubi due to Obito's untimely betrayal, and without the Juubi, he would never be able to carry on with the Eye of the Moon Plan.

Sure, he had an infinite amount of chakra due to Edo Tensei, but that only meant his chakra refilled as soon as it was used; it didn't change his normal output. On the other hand, the Juubi could output an unlimited amount of chakra. So even with his infinite chakra, he still wouldn't have enough in output to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon.

"What to do now," Madara mussed quietly, sending his voice's echo throughout the void. "_I'm stuck in an endless space with no clear way out,_" Madara sighed heavily, feeling his anger growing by the minute. "_Just great._" This was by far a fate worse than death, and he knew from experience. Perhaps if he waited long enough, the dimension would weaken, freeing him in the process; but there was no guarantee that would work.

It was just a hypothesis.

Despite being deep in his thoughts, he did notice his body was changing very slowly; almost as if the scars on his skin, that were caused by his resurrection, were healing. This made Madara raise his visible eyebrow in curiosity, making him feel slightly better that there was at least something going on in this lifeless and infuriating place. He grabbed his waist length hair and sighed in relief. "_At least my hair's not changing..._"

Madara quite liked his hair the way it was.

With a sigh, he cleared his head of such trivial thoughts and focused on formulating new plans to get out of here. Over the next few hours, Madara kept on coming up with plan after plan, each one getting progressively worse and more desperate than the previous one. The only possible plan, and yet the worst plan, that he had made was the original one; wait until the dimension weakens. How would a dimension weaken? He didn't know and could only hope that it did. "_I may not need to sleep, but it beats staring at nothing._"

And with that, Madara Uchiha closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the sense of weightlessness and nausea that he was forced to endure. Finally letting sleep overtake him, he dreamed of his childhood, his ex-best friend and rival, Hashirama, the only man he would ever admit to equaling him in power, and the Shinobi Alliance, the people that he had slaughtered.

* * *

Madara felt the sun's heat caress his face while a gentle breeze cooled his skin. It was relaxing, enjoying the feeling of laying down on the soft ground. Before he went to sleep, he could have sworn that he was stuck in pocket dimension of some sort, so this was a nice change, even if it was a dream. "_Wait... what,_" Madara yelled out in his mind, fully opening his eyes and sitting up in the process. "_Where am I? Did that ludicrous plan actually work?!_"

The land had multiple hills with golden wheat fields and grasslands surrounded him as far as the eye could see. To his right in the distance was a village that stood directly in front of a dense forest. Using his Sharingan, he was able to pick up multiple people running around in the wheat fields in what appeared to be a celebration even though they were harvesting the wheat. It confused Madara on how they could be so cheerful doing such menial labor.

With a small groan he stood up completely and realized how much better he felt. In fact, he felt like he was back in his prime; arguably during his twenties. Sure, he had godly power thanks to his shinobi training and Edo Tensei, but when he moved in that resurrected body, it felt more like a puppet than his own body. This body, however, felt very much like his old one and much more comfortable.

Without any hand signs, he created a Kage Bushin so that he could see why he felt so different. The clone poofed into existence and stood directly in front of him with the same expression he wore; a heavy scowl. As he looked over his clone's appearance, he was quite pleased and shocked to see that he had somehow been put back into his younger body like he had suspected. Now, he appeared like he was in his early twenties again; the scars caused by Edo Tensei were gone, leaving his slightly tanned skin untarnished.

"_Why am I twenty again,_" he thought in genuine curiosity. "_Is this a side effect of dimensional traveling?_" Also, his Sharingan seemed be be permanently activated as he felt the small drain on his chakra, only for his chakra to be refilled instantly. This made him realize that he once again had all of his chakra, unlike that infuriating place where he couldn't even call upon it. "So I have been completely revived into my younger body while maintaining the perks of Edo Tensei," he said aloud to himself. The Uchiha grinned in anticipation and muttered, "Very interesting..."

Madara would admit though that the scenery around him was very peaceful and pleasing to the eye. It was a nice breath of fresh air ever since the war that had seemingly ended in less than a week. He smiled if ever so slightly, and after dispelling his clone, he begun walking in the direction of the nearest settlement, also serving as an information source. While he walked, he surveyed the area in all its glory and relished in it, giving him a small sense of nostalgia.

This was what he wanted to create. This was what they naïvely refused.

He supposed that this world may be different from his, judging alone by the look of the land, and may have no need for him to intervene. If this world, however, had no true peace, then despite the loss of the Juubi, he would find a way to enact the second Eye of the Moon Plan. He would be the judge, the jury, and the executioner for everyone...

… and he wouldn't fail a second time.

Along the way, he had come across a small dirt road that led towards the village he was going to. When he got closer to the energetic people, he noticed that none of them paid him any heed. He saw a boy nearby, running in the field, and swiftly got his attention. "Child," Madara nearly shouted out to get the boy's attention. Said boy stopped running and stared in interest into Madara's Sharingan as the 3 tomoe danced around in a mesmerizing manor. "Where am I?"

The boy was highly intimidated by the stranger's deep voice and appearance. He had never seen such armor or eyes like that before, making him look almost like a demon. "W-where you are," the boy asked meekly as he slowly walked closer towards the stranger. Madara nodded his head and frowned slightly at the boy's irritating hesitance. "Y-y-you are in P-Pasloe, sir!"

"Pasloe," Madara muttered softly enough so that the boy didn't hear him. He looked at him in the eyes and demanded in the kindest voice he could muster, which was still pretty intimidating, "Explain."

"What d-do you m-mean?"

Madara inwardly groaned at this fruitless conversation. It was taking far too long for his tastes. "I mean," he said stoically with his trademarked Uchiha scowl in place. "Where is Pasloe?" When the boy tilted his head to the side in confusion, Madara lost all of his patience. "Never mind. Do you know someone who could give me the information I seek?" The boy nodded, and without saying a word, he pointed at a young woman with mahogany hair, violet eyes, and pale skin as white as paper.

He ignored the boy after that and walked directly towards the woman. "Bye mister," the boy shouted from behind his back in an annoyingly cheerful voice. It irritated Madara, thinking that the boy could actually speak normally and didn't do it before when he was talking to him.

"Hn," Madara grunted as he nodded his head. That would be the best thank you the boy would get from him due to his real lack of help. His new source of information saw him approaching and stopped running to smile at him cheerfully. He didn't expect for someone to be so friendly to an intimidating stranger such as himself, but he figured that she must either be a fool or just naturally cheerful.

The woman noticed her charm wasn't working and seemed to smile even brighter than before, causing Madara's visible eyebrow to twitch at the sudden change. "How can I help you," she asked in a surprisingly professional tone. Before he could answer she suddenly said, "Oh! Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Chloe. Nice to meet you."

The Uchiha wasted no time and got to the point. "Tell me about this land," he demanded in the nicest tone he could muster, once again coming off like some sort of bandit. Thankfully, she went completely unfazed by his attitude which happened to be noticed by him.

"Hmm... well..." Chloe tapped her chin in thought. "I never really traveled outside of the village before, but I do know a thing or two." She looked straight into his eyes in seriousness and continued, "I could tell you what you need to know... for a small price, of course."

"_That's the look of a merchant,_" Madara thought in amusement. He figured if she was charging for information, then she may know something the others didn't. In the end, he decided to go along with it even though he had no money; she didn't need to know that though. "That's fine. Just tell me." He hoped that this pointless talking would at least offer something useful. At the moment, he didn't even know anything about this world other than a village named Pasloe.

And it irked him not knowing something.

Chloe nodded her head and motioned around her with her arms spread wide. "Let's start with Pasloe then," she said excitedly, getting rid of all the earlier seriousness. "Pasloe is a small farming village that's known for its wheat and the beautiful flowing hills that you see. You must also be curious about why everyone's running around too then?" Madara nodded his head, silently observing the villagers that were running around like children. "Well, that's because of the Annual Harvest Festival!"

The Uchiha hummed in disinterest over a simple festival. "Oh, you don't look too interested... do you," she suddenly asked, albeit hurt from his lack of interest. "What if I told you that a god lives in the wheat?" This, however, had Madara's rapt attention which silently pleased the young woman. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

Madara grumbled lightly but didn't say anything. "Anyways," Chloe continued. "It's said that when the last bundle of wheat is cut, Holo the Wolf will appear in all her glory. Stories say that she takes the form of a giant wolf, and occasionally that of a young maiden." Madara was quite interested at the prospect of finding a different tailed beast in this world.

"_Maybe I can still..._"

"Unfortunately, in every festival so far, Holo has escaped unseen. So instead, to make the festival more interesting, whoever cuts the last bundle of wheat becomes 'Holo' for a full week." She giggled softly into her hand and said, "They will also be locked in a barn full of plentiful and delicious food during that time so that 'Holo' doesn't escape."

"Why would someone want to be 'Holo' then," Madara asked in disappointment over their stupidity. He didn't know what compelled these weaklings to want to be locked inside of a barn; isolated from the others. It reminded him of the lifestyle a jinchuuriki lived by; shunned by everyone but their own kind because of the 'demon' that resided within them. If only they knew that the jinchuuriki were actually protecting them from the demons, and were not actually demons themselves.

"For the food," Chloe said plainly, shrugging at the same time. "That's why this year I plan on becoming 'Holo'." She looked into Madara's eyes and was captivated by them. Chloe couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer and asked, "What's with your eyes? You wouldn't happen to be possessed by a demon, would you?"

The Uchiha was amused by that last statement and replied stoically, "Perhaps. I know many would assume such a thing." Of course, he didn't tell her about his eyes since he didn't want weaklings thinking they could become powerful with them. If that happened, he would no doubt be swarmed by insects hoping to steal his eyes to gain power, something that would make him go insane from annoyance.

Even if they did get his eyes, which he highly doubted, they would have no chakra to use them. With Madara's Sharingan, he had already discovered that the civilians of this world didn't even have a single ounce of chakra. That meant they were weaker than the civilians of his world. Madara wasn't sure how to react to that. On one hand, he would have zero life threatening events; but on the other hand, he might just die of boredom, despite his immortality.

She had reacted less than Madara had thought she would when he didn't deny being a demon. Chloe maintained her gaze on him as if she was gauging whether he was lying or not. When she didn't stop for well over a minute, Madara asked in annoyance, "Are you going to keep staring?"

Chloe was caught off guard by being caught staring which caused her mouth to hang open until she recollected thoughts. "Sorry about that," she said in apology. "But you should be careful about claiming to be a demon." Her voice lowered into that of a whisper and said, "You might just make some enemies..." She remained silent after that, lost in her thoughts, but Madara had heard what she whispered.

The Uchiha saw that she was done talking and nodded to her in thanks. Before he was about to leave, and hopefully not be questioned if he were paying her or not, he noticed that the festival's mood had changed drastically in such a short amount of time. Not even five seconds ago were the villagers throwing a festival, cheering and running around in joy. They now were all standing in a circle surrounding something... or someone. None of them moved or said a word, gazing at whatever had caught their undivided attention.

Madara grew curious about what was going on and walked over to the group of villagers at a brisk pace. Before he got there, they begun shouting accusations at someone. As their voices continued getting louder and louder, Madara was forced to resist the urge to rip out their tongues to shut them up. When he arrived at the edge of the group, he started to nonchalantly push his way through until he reached the center.

Standing proudly before him was a girl with a petite figure who appeared in her late teens. She had alluring red eyes, flawless pale skin, long flowing hair as well as wolf ears and a beautiful dark brown tail with a splash of white at the tip. And despite her wolf-like features, the most surprising aspect about her was that she was completely naked.

Had Madara Uchiha been a lesser man, he'd have a hard time controlling himself.

"You there," the woman said directly to him, ignoring the furious villagers around her. "You're not of this village, are you?" Not giving him the chance to reply, she continued, "I would be grateful if you could help me escape this situation." Some of the villagers stopped shouting and looked between the two of them, wondering if the stranger would fall for her ploy.

Madara looked on in disinterest and asked, "Why should I help you, child?" She growled lightly at someone younger than her calling her a child, but quickly hid her displeasure. He had no reason to help her, a stranger, escape the clutches of the villagers. However, her unique appearance had caught his interest. "_Do tailed beasts have a human form,_" he asked himself in wonder until he subconsciously gauged her chakra, or rather the lack of chakra. "_I guess not... She has no chakra, so she must be something other than a tailed beast. Then what is this woman?_"

"You would leave a poor, defenseless woman to fend for herself against this ungrateful village," she cooed to him, hoping that he would help. Madara was quite impressed by her charm, but he would not fall for it. During his time as a shinobi, there had been many attempts to seduce him; each one had failed. He had no time for any romance in his previous life, but if you asked him if he had died a virgin, he would immediately deny such a claim.

That was a secret he wanted to keep to himself.

Madara continued to look disinterested in the conversation and replied, "I've done worse." She looked honestly let down and saddened by his statement until he spoke again. "However, should you answer some questions for me, I could aid you." Her expression changed into that of a small smile as she nodded her head in acceptance. "Very well. You better remember our deal."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," one of the villagers shouted out in outrage. Madara casually glanced at the nuisance but didn't say anything. "We finally have the demon and you want to help her?!"

As they waited for Madara's answer, he simply cleaned his ear out with his pinky. After a few seconds of waiting, he looked at the man and asked, "Hmm? Did you say something?" The woman he was planning on saving looked at him in amusement for his jab at the villagers. "_She's the wolf, Holo, that Chloe talked about..._"

The villagers didn't take kindly to him brushing them off like that. A different villager, who looked like a farmer, yelled out, "Then you should be taken to the church along with the demon!" He looked into Madara's visible eye and pointed at it accusingly. "Wait, your eyes! You are a demon!" Many of the villagers gasped and yelled out in anger. "You and the wolf will die, demon!"

Madara was getting annoyed and had grown tired of playing politics with these unintelligent beings. He walked up to Holo and stood next to her without a care in the world. "You speak as you have the ability to do such a task." Crossing his arms, he glared at them and made sure to hold back almost all of his killing intent so that the villagers wouldn't die of a heart attack from just being in his presence. Madara didn't want to start killing people just as he entered a new world; it would be an unwise course of action.

Holo and the villagers were completely put off by his intimidating and malice-filled aura that surrounded him. "L-L-Let's get t-t-the d-demons," another villager squawked out. The others begrudgingly nodded their heads even though they didn't like the look that man – no, monster, was giving them. They began to lessen the gap between them; the already tight space between them continued to get smaller and smaller. Holo looked worried at this, but Madara didn't let it last for long.

At an untraceable speed, Madara grabbed Holo's shoulders tightly and used a Shunshin to leave the area. The villagers immediately stopped moving when they saw that they had disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving them completely confused.

"W-what...?"

* * *

At first, Holo was curious as well as nervous how the stranger she 'hired' would get her out of the undesirable situation. It wasn't soon after that she found herself immensely shocked when the two of them had seemingly appeared somewhere far away from of the group of villagers in a blink of the eye. She also felt sick to her stomach from whatever the man had done, but at the same time was relieved that she didn't have to revert to her wolf form to escape.

Standing beside her, looking at the group of panicking villagers in the distance with an amused smirk, was her savior in all his glory. Holo had never seen anyone have such a strange sense of fashion, but couldn't find herself to point that out, since she was... well, naked. The man's long hair made her curious about why he didn't just cut it, yet she still found herself at a loss for words.

It somehow suited the man.

Alas, it was his unique red eyes that held most of her interest. As Holo stared into his eyes, she was shocked and had a small feeling of déjà vu. The emotion that he held reminded her so much of her own; longing. Everything about this man was a mystery, and she subconsciously wanted to learn more about him. "_Maybe he would travel to Yoitsu with me..._"

Knocking her out of her thoughts, the man looked at her and stoically asked, "Are you coming?" He gestured with his head by tilting it in the direction of the forest since he crossed his arms again. "I'll ask my questions there, away from them," he said with disdain at the last part. He despised weak people; even more than them, he hated weak people who thought they stood a chance against him.

In other words, he hated a lot of people.

Holo had no problem in answering his questions, whatever they may be, and thought of it as a chance to ask some questions of her own. Before she agreed, in a prideful tone she asked, "Tell me. What is the name of my savior?" The man looked at her, involuntarily sending a shiver down her spine under his fierce gaze. Thankfully, he turned away and begun walking towards the forest through the wheat fields.

Holo thought that he had blown off her question, which slightly annoyed her. With a sigh, she decided to let it go and reminded herself in her thoughts, "_I better grab some wheat._" Holo reached down and plucked up a small bundle of stray wheat that the villagers had dropped earlier and held it tightly. Just as she was about to run up to her new acquaintance, she heard him speak.

"Madara Uchiha"

His sudden voice surprised her, making her recoil if ever so slightly. She smiled and whispered softly, "Madara Uchiha..." Madara looked at her through the corner of his eyes in the distance, waiting for her to catch up. Holo saw this and quickly ran up next to him, not wanting to waste his time. As they entered the forest, Holo looked at the taller figure walking next to her and declared proudly, "I am Holo the Wise Wolf! It is nice to meet you, Madara."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** How was it?

Madara met Holo, but how will that change things for the two of them? Will they travel together? If so, will Madara and Holo speak of their pasts? What part will Kraft Lawrence take in this? And what trouble awaits the Uchiha and the Wolf in the future?

I have run into an interesting road block. As you can see, I didn't nerf Madara like other stories seem to do when involving dimensional travel. I feel like that would be turning him into an OC named Madara; that's not what I want. So, there's basically a god traveling around a chakra-less world with no one having the power to stop him. That's why I need to come up with some sort of threat that could challenge him which will likely come from another anime/manga. If you have a suggestion for that, give me a shout out.

Until next time.

**Remember to review!** It helps me become a better writer and gives me the encouragement to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Onlin3Mast3r does not own Naruto, Spice and Wolf, or any other copyrighted story that is used in this fan fiction. Please support the official releases.

**Voice:**

"Hello World!" - Speaking.

"_Goodbye World!_" - Thoughts.

**A/N:** Thank you to those of you who have followed/favorited/reviewed my story so far. I apologize about not uploading for what seemed like a century, but you can complain all you want later. Right now you have a chapter to read, so get to it soldier!

_Link Start!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence after Holo had introduced herself. Madara didn't want to waste time on such useless chatter. Holo, however, wasn't sure what to think of the man who had saved her. Her instincts were telling her to get as far away as possible from him while her curiosity told her to stay with him; it was frustrating.

As they continued to get deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees reminded Madara of his time spent in Konohagakure, the village that he co-founded with Hashirama. The trees were tall, strong, and full of life. Beams of sunlight pierced through the tree canopies and illuminated the grass below. The odd duo, led by Madara, continued walking through the wide gaps in between the trees to their unknown destination.

When they found themselves in a wide open clearing somewhere deep in the forest, Madara suddenly stopped walking and surveyed the area around them, looking for any eavesdroppers or villagers that had followed them. During that time, Holo was silently observing the man she owed a debt to - the man who had saved her from possible capture.

She was extremely curious how they had escaped earlier - among other things – from what seemed like a dead-end. They had somehow appeared far away from the villagers at a speed faster than she could ever hope to make in her wolf form. "Tell me Madara," she asked as she looked at the back of his head, subconsciously trailing her eyes down to follow his waist length hair. "How did we escape back there?" She wondered, "_Is he like me?_"

He glanced at her with his slowly spinning Sharingan eyes and contemplated whether to tell her or not. The Uchiha would be leaving this area to travel after she had answered his questions, so there was no benefit to telling her about him or his abilities. "_Then again,_" Madara thought nonchalantly. "_Should she be a deity like the villagers claim she is, she might be of some use to me__._"

Finally making up his mind, he replied in a deep stoic voice, "Our deal was that you answer my questions. You would do well to remember that." She huffed at his response and looked to the side, crossing her arms as she childishly pouted. Madara inwardly grinned at the amusing display of emotion since it reminded him of Hashirama's playful and laid back attitude. "However, if your answers satisfy me, I might be able to entertain you for a while."

Holo didn't say anything, but on the inside she was glad that there was a chance to learn more about the enigma that was Madara Uchiha. Aside from that, there would be plenty of time to ask him questions should he take her with him when he left; she had a feeling that he would be leaving. She wanted to visit her home after being gone for so long, and having someone like Madara to help her get there would be immensely beneficial. That, and she didn't really have many options for a traveling partner who, at the same time, didn't seem to mind that she was a wolf.

It wasn't like there was a traveling merchant that she could tag along with.

When Holo faced him and nodded with seriousness in her eyes, Madara started off the list of questions he had. "What are you?" For now, he would figure out about this so-called 'deity' - or 'demon', which the villagers called her - and decide if she would be problematic or of some use to his Eye of the Moon Plan.

Holo had a prideful smirk on her face and answered, "I am Holo the Wise Wolf, also known as the Deity of Bountiful Harvests and Holo the Sage Wolf, although you can just call me Holo." She was quite proud of the titles that she had gathered over her long life, even though they are albeit exaggerated and rarely used anymore. The current villagers preferred calling her a 'demon' due to unpleasant past events. Just thinking about _those _times made her chest tighten in pain.

"Oh," Madara hummed condescendingly in disbelief. He doubted that she was an actual goddess, but if she was, then she would be truly disappointing. His standards were fairly high to consider anyone more than just a nuisance to Madara, and she had yet to reach that standard. "You claim to be a goddess?"

"No, I would never claim to be a goddess or anything of the likes," she immediately replied, mildly surprising the Uchiha by her humble attitude. Holo grabbed her swaying tail and groomed the fur affectionately. "That is merely what the villagers called me a long time ago. I am merely a prideful wolf. Nothing more and nothing less." She glanced at him with her alluring red eyes and asked, "Anything else?"

Madara nodded his head, scowl in place, and said, "From what I have heard, you have never been caught during that 'festival'." His voice lowered in annoyance toward the end. "_Even in this world civilians fear what they do not understand. Pathetic._" He may be a mass-murdering shinobi, but even he did not enjoy witnessing such pointless and irritating events. Madara continued his question, "So why now?" His all-seeing eyes strayed to the small bundle of wheat that was being held in one of her slender hands. "_Does it have something to do with th__at__?_"

Holo followed his gaze and smiled at his astuteness. "Quite perceptive, aren't we," she complimented. He returned her compliment with a grunt and focused on her answer. Holo chuckled and turned her head toward the village even though she couldn't see it directly. "Normally, I would be able to escape. But it seems that they did better this year than the previous years."

"You see," Holo continued to explain. "I live within the wheat. It is what has allowed me to live for so long." Her smile lowered for the briefest of seconds. Immortality was more of a curse than a blessing to many. She turned back toward Madara and said, "I am able to jump between different sources of wheat so long as it is bigger than the one I currently reside in. This year though... I wasn't able to do that, and if you hadn't shown up when you did..."

He nodded his head, accepting her answer. It was interesting, in his opinion, for a chakra-less person to do such a feat. "_So she is immortal and can 'Kawarimi' between nearby wheat sources,_" Madara thought with interest. "_She's at least more useful than the rest of the__ fodder__._" His thoughts were drawn to whether he could make use of her for his second Eye of the Moon Plan, but that would be unlikely.

Madara thoughts moved to what he should ask next. He needed learn everything about this world, such as the currency civilians use, the current people in power, any occurring wars, the social policies, how advanced their technology was, and most importantly the history of this world. Finally, if he were to ever execute a second Eye of the Moon Plan, he'd also have to figure out how to actually cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on everyone.

The first problem with that was finding a vast chakra supply in this chakra-less world. While he doubted that there would be such a thing here, he would keep his eyes open for one. The second problem was that without chakra, the recipient of a genjutsu attack would be perfectly fine. This is because genjutsu worked by disrupting the chakra within one's brain, thus controlling the five senses.

Those two problems combined were a huge roadblock for the current way his plan worked. Madara would likely have to revise the plan so that it would work for the people of this world, but he could think of that at a later date. Right now, he had a red-haired woman staring mischievously at him like he was in a daze - which he was.

Holo stopped rubbing her tail and asked, "Are you alright?" To her, Madara looked like he was in deep thought over something. She could only guess what he was thinking about, but her guesses were very far from the truth.

"Hn." The Uchiha nodded his head and stoically said, "I have one last thing I need from you." It was time to learn everything he could from her about this world, even if he had to reveal his secret.

"Go ahead," she said, allowing him to ask his question. "_He sure has a lot of questions. I wonder what he'll ask next..._"

Madara stared deeply into her eyes with his Sharingan eyes slowly spinning. "Tell me everything about this world," he demanded. "And leave out no details."

Holo didn't expect to hear that question - or rather demand - from him and became confused by it. It sounded almost like he wasn't from this planet, which sounded preposterous just thinking about it. "_Wait..._" She inwardly laughed at what she assumed and jokingly asked, "Where are you from then?"

Since he didn't really care if she knew he said, "I am not from this dimension, if that is what you're asking." Madara had no need to go into any details, especially since he was still upset from Obito's untimely betrayal; that put him in a rather bad mood.

"_What's a dimension,_" she asked herself since it was an unknown term to her. From the way he had said it though, and that she could tell he wasn't lying, there was no doubt that he was not from around here or at least not familiar with things.

"Well," Madara said with his arms crossed as he scowled heavily at her. "I'm waiting."

"_He sure is impatient, just like a child._" After inwardly chuckling at her comparison of Madara, Holo sighed and sat down on the soft grass. "Anything specific you want to know?"

Madara grunted in annoyance and repeated himself, "As I said before, I need to know everything."

Holo knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

* * *

"_Where am I?_" The boy's eyes weakly scanned the endless sea of grass and recently harvested wheat fields. His entire being felt like it was on fire; his legs felt like they would shatter into shards of glass with each step he took. "_Looks like there's a village just over there,_" he thought to himself, noting the village in the distance that was near a forest. "_Maybe they can tell me where everyone is at._" The boy recalled his fight from earlier and clenched his bloodied fists in anger "_Where did that bastard go?_"

From what he remembered, the third meteor that Madara had called down upon the Shinobi Alliance had caught him off guard. Tobi took that opportunity and swiftly captured him. After that, Naruto could only see darkness, even when he felt himself regain consciousness. The next thing he knew was that he was no longer in the barren wasteland that the war was fought on, but was instead in a beautiful field of golden wheat stems that gleamed in the orange glow of the fast approaching sunset.

"_What do you think, Kurama,_" the spiky blond-haired boy mentally asked his partner. When he didn't hear a response from him, he thought that Kurama was just in a bad mood from losing to Tobi earlier. "_Come on, this is serious. We have to get back and help everyone!_" He needed someone to help him, and his partner could give him some advice on the current situation.

After several minutes of silence the blond became extremely worried. "_Kurama! Answer me!_" He plopped himself on the ground and closed his eyes so that he could enter the seal where he was. When Naruto opened his blue eyes, he saw that the cage that imprisoned his partner had seemingly vanished; worse yet, there was no sign of Kurama. Naruto felt his legs give out and crashed down on his knees, sending ripples of pain throughout his body, as tears poured out of his eyes. "I-Is this s-some kind of sick joke?"

Unfortunately, he knew that it was no joke. His friend was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. "_But if Kurama's gone, that means…!_" Naruto's eyes hardened despite recently crying and said aloud in anger, "Madara has won." The worst case scenario became reality. If Madara Uchiha really had captured all the Bijuu, then the war was already over.

Eventually, Naruto found the resolve to leave his inner world and saw that it was now dark outside. "_Why didn't he cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on everyone yet? I shouldn't even be able to think freely if he had done it already..._" He looked up at the full moon and idly noted that it looked smaller than he remembered, but there was no sign of a genjutsu placed on the celestial silver moon. With a relieved sigh he thought with determination, "_That means I still have a chance to save everyone! I need to figure out where everyone is at._" He had a new goal in mind as he moved at breakneck speeds toward the village.

There was still hope.

* * *

After entering the village, Naruto instinctively headed straight to the most popular public building he could find; the tavern. He did know a thing or two about information gathering thanks to his apprenticeship with the self-proclaimed 'super pervert' and spymaster of Konoha; Jiraiya.

The tavern itself was packed with patrons, making it very noisy and hard to move around in. Once Naruto found an empty seat at a long table somewhere in the middle of the room he sat down, silently grateful that he could relax for a while. Not long after, the conversation between two people sitting to his left caught his attention.

"Did you hear the rumor?"

"You mean the one about the wolf showing up today?"

"No, no! There was another person with her; someone in red armor. They say that he's the devil in disguise."

"Are you serious?! What a load of crap."

"Eh, we'll see. That merchant girl… what's her name? Well, she headed off to the church after it happened to get some help from them."

"Geez, am I the only sane person here? There aren't any demons!"

The conversation between them had Naruto extremely interested, especially the part about someone wearing red armor. "_That sounds like that bastard Madara… but who's the wolf they were talking about?_" Taking this opportunity to learn more about this, he asked the group of men, "Excuse me. Could you tell me more about that 'demon'?" He inwardly flinched when he said 'demon' because it reminded him of the times that he was called such a thing in his childhood.

"Oh? I haven't seen you around here before lad," the older, burly looking man said with a large smile. "It's always nice to meet a new face." His smile turned into a frown and he said in a low voice, "But, it would be best to stay away from the demons and let the church handle 'em. Although Will here finds it funny to curse God's name and his creations."

"The church," Naruto repeated in confusion. "_Why not just contract a hidden village to handle the 'demon'. And if it is Madara, it's not like a priest could defeat him._"

The second man, who had a smaller build, laughed loudly and clasped the burly man's shoulder with his hand. "Man Borg, you need to lighten up on that 'God' stuff. But it looks like you were right, the boy really isn't from around here if he doesn't know what the church is. Kind of surprising actually..." The man got up from his seat and sat down on the other side of Naruto, sandwiching him in between the two of them. "Anyway, you look like you need a drink, friend!" He surveyed the room, stopping his eyes on a charming brown-haired waitress. "Hey, Amber! We need three mugs of ale over here!"

Amber, who somehow heard his voice over the loudness of the room, sent an acknowledging wave to him and walked behind the counter. "Coming right up," she declared loudly, mildly surprising Naruto that she could talk over everyone else's voices.

"So what brings you to Pasloe…?" Borg paused when he realized that they didn't even know each other's names yet. "Eh, actually, I didn't catch your name lad. Name's Borg by the way."

Naruto became confused when the man had said the village was called Pasloe. He hadn't heard of that village before, even in his travels with Jiraiya, and they had practically traveled the entirety of the Elemental Nations. However, he could worry about that later. If Madara was nearby, then his main goal was to find and defeat him before he can harm these people, or worse yet enact his plan.

Will smiled and pointed at his chest with his thumb. "I'm William, but you can just call me Will like everyone else." He pointed over toward the female waitress heading in their direction and said, "And that's Amber, Borg's 'charming' daughter." He leaned next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Don't make a move on her, trust me. Not only will the big guy over there beat the crap out of you like the guy's before you, but she's insane I tell you!"

Naruto nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head when he saw that Amber was standing threateningly behind Will; she had heard what he whispered. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Borg, William -" The young waitress smacked Will on the head with her free hand causing him to squeal in pain. Naruto continued with an amused grin, "And you too, Amber."

The teenage girl smiled and complimented him, "Well aren't you polite..." She sent a deadly glare that promised pain to Will who was sweating profusely under her gaze. "Unlike someone else I know." She smiled sweetly and set down three wooden cups filled with frothing ale. After she walked away from the table, Will silently thanked the heavens that the physical and mental torture was over.

"Anyway," Will said with a cough, hoping to get back on track. "You asked about the rumored 'demon' that appeared earlier today." When the blond-haired teenager nodded, Will scoffed. "You shouldn't believe that load of crap, especially when it comes from Borg. The man's always on about 'church this' or 'demon that'!"

"Whatever brat, believe what you want to," the burly man said as he rubbed his rough beard. "I may not have been there myself, but from what I heard, the wolf was almost caught during the festival earlier today." Naruto continued to listen profusely so that he wouldn't miss out on any details. "But then - suddenly - a red-eyed man showed up and said that he'd save her."

Will laughed and yelled out, "Ha! See that? What did I tell you? That isn't a demon, but just a man." His interruption caused Borg to reach over Naruto and smack Will on the head; hard.

Naruto was curious about why Madara would save someone. From what he saw, he was a rather self-centered man who looked down on those weaker than him which was practically everyone other than Hashirama, the first Hokage of Konoha.

Borg grumbled under his breath and continued, "If you didn't rudely interrupt me, ya would have heard the entire story. So shut up." Seeing that Will would be quiet, for now at least, he nodded his head in a small form of appreciation.

The bearded man coughed into his large hand and said, "The two of them were surrounded on all sides, but then they vanished into thin air!" To exaggerate his point, he spread his huge arms out without warning and nearly whacked Naruto in the head. If Naruto hadn't ducked underneath his fist, he'd probably have a massive headache on top of already being in bodily pain. "That's all I know though. You'd have to ask someone who was there if you want the rest of the story."

"_That definitely sounds like him, but where is he at?_" Naruto glanced at the both of them one at a time and asked, "Do you have any idea where that man might be? I need to find him. Now."

"Why would you want to know," Will asked curiously. Even if that guy was a man and not a mythical 'demon', he still wouldn't go looking for trouble like that, especially since the two of them were likely hiding in _that_ forest. "You're not looking for a fight, are you? That's not a good idea..."

Borg sagely nodded his head in agreement and said, "Aye, take the lad's advice and stay away from the forest." He widened his wrinkled eyelids at his slip up and inwardly cursed his old age. "Just… just don't go into the forest. The wolves may have _disappeared _from there, but their leader is alive and well. Those that enter the forest are never seen again."

"Exactly," Will exclaimed, backing up Borg, though he didn't like admitting that the wolf actually existed. "If that guy entered the forest with the wolf, it's not like he's even alive anymore. You're just wasting your time."

Naruto didn't really take their advice to heart since he was an 'attack first, ask questions later' kind of guy. "You don't need to worry about me," the blond-haired shinobi declared with a smile. "I can take care of myself." He briefly looked down at his lap and muttered, "It's you guys who should be careful..." It was a surprise to him that Madara didn't flatten the village as soon as he found it, though it was a good thing that he didn't.

The two villagers heard what he had muttered but couldn't ask what he meant since Naruto was already out the door before they even realized it. With a sigh, Borg picked up his still foaming cup of ale and said, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." He brought the cup to his lips and chugged down half of the ale in one go.

Will saw his friends depressed attitude and decided to lighten the mood up. With a grin he declared, "It's probably because you almost ate that entire pig, big guy."

Borg couldn't hold it in and began to bellow out in laughter. "Ha aha! That just might be it, brat!"

From behind the counter, Amber couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two's behavior. "They're always like this," she mumbled to herself in annoyance. She recalled all the embarrassing moments that they had caused her during her childhood, like the time when a boy had asked her to dance during a previous festival, only for him to be swiftly knocked out by her overprotective father.

That wasn't even the only time that had happened...

Amber shivered from the memories and shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. She noticed that the group of people was short a person and wondered, "_Where did that cute blond go?_" After a brief scan of the room she figured that he must have left. After all, it couldn't be too hard to find someone wearing that hideous orange clothing stained with blood and dirt. At first she thought it was weird how the boy looked roughed up, but figured that he wouldn't want to talk about it unless he risked damaging his pride.

She learned that men were strange like that.

"_Wait a minute…_" And then it clicked in her mind. She yelled out to her father and his friend, "Borg; Will! His drink is on your tab!" The two of them grumbled in annoyance at the same time. They had forgotten about that little detail.

Naruto hadn't paid for his ale, although in his defense, he never did ordered it.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Oh boy, Naruto is somehow alive and present. He doesn't know what happened to his friends and can only assume that they're okay… which they're not. What will happen next? Will Naruto meet up with Madara and/or Holo? Will the two of them fight to the death like the badass shinobi they are? And poor Holo being left out of the loop like that. She still doesn't even know who Madara Uchiha really is.

**A/N:** Don't even start complaining about Naruto being here. I felt that his appearance would benefit the story and it is believable how he got there (which will be explained later). And yes, Amber, Borg and Will are OC's that I made up. Why? Because I felt like it. There aren't that many characters in the Spice & Wolf world to really work with, so get used to seeing OC's.

After reading the reviews I have to agree with your points on the direction this story should take. While I won't focus on 'flashy' battles and things similar in nature, there still might be a battle or two included at some point in the story.

Oh, and did anyone catch the _tiny_, _tiny _hint that I left for a 'possible' future crossover? (Naruto X ?.) First person to guess correctly will get a shout out in chapter 4. If no one gets it right, then I'll shout out myself. Ha!

Anyway, stay beautiful and I'll see you next time!

**Remember to review!** It helps me become a better writer and gives me the encouragement to continue.


End file.
